inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Where The Zord Attacks The Villians Plan
Plot Trini Must Train If Shes To Beat The Ugly Warrior While Rita Locates A Zord Transcript Jason Ernie Please U Must Not Ernie No Jason Im Sorry Jason But Ive Got The Skills Ernie GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Jason :( Ernie :P Jason :( :( Rita Goldar Fuck U Ur A Useless Monkey Goldar Ugh No Finster Rita I Have A Warrior He Is The Ugly Monster Rita If This Dosent Work Finster U'lle Get In Trouble Ugly Warroior Im Here Rita Go Trini Um Wth Warrior Mode Were Strong Billy But It Was All Zacks & Jasons Teamwork Jason Please Ernie Ernie No i Said Fuck U dont u get that fucking Word Yet Jason I Hate Morons Like U Ernie I Am Not A Moron Jason kk Ugly Warrior Now To- Goldar Dont Listen To Rita Shes A Bitch Ugly Warrior Why Should I Do What Ever U Want Goldar Becuz Shes Headiung After A Zord Jason Ernie Please Ernie No Jason Please Ernie No Jason Please Ernie I SAID FUCKING NO U ARENT DELIVING MY PASTLES TO MY AMLIY Jason Boo U Suck Ugly Warrior This Will Draw The Rangers Out Kim Lets Go Trini Jason Common Jason No Sayu What Ernie Yep No Means No End Of Freaking Story Jason Ugh Trini Ugh Il Go Wthout Him Ugly Warrior Fools Kim Power Sorwad Ugly Warrior I'll Shut U Up CRASH Ugly Warrior No Weapons CRASH Kim Lets Use The Trini We Need Jason If We Are To Do That Kim Were Is The Kid Trini In The Juice Bar Ugly Warrior This Is Fun Trini No Ur Going Down Jason Guys Im Here Ugly Warrior Uh Oh Gotta Go (retreats) Trini Why Are U Being Foolish Jason Zordon his being a baby baby baby baby Jason Shutup Trini Ugh I Gotta Train Zack This Needs To Stop Jason Or U Cant Join The Team Jason No I Want To Fight The Villlians Ernie Was Being a idiot Zack No It Was U Ugly Warrior Im Back Trini Il Be wth u in a minture Jason Lets Go Ugly Warrior Ahhh 4 Of U U Are All Fools Il Destroy U Jason Power Sorwad Ugly Warrior Power Destroy CRASH Jason This Guy Is Tough Trini Im Here Jason Yes Ugly Warrior Uh Oh Gotta Go Jason Final Cannon CRASH Rita Make My Warrior Grow Jason Crok Megazord Rita Yes Ive Got The Zord Time To Join The Battle Jason Warrior Mode Ugly Warrior Fire Strike CRASH jASON Ugh Trini No This Is My Battle (dosent move for 2 mins) STRIKE CRASH Ugly Warrior Rita No- CRASH Rita Useless Fools Jason So We Defeated Ugly Warrior Trini And U Snapped Out Of Ur Foolishness Jasoin Whatever Ernie Ugh Jason Jason Yes Ernie Do It Jason Absolty....Not Ernie :( Jason :) (meanwhile a mystif figure wallks up) Mystif Its Time The End Triva Tommy Makes A Small Dubet At The End Of This Ep Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) Episode Category:Zordon Erra